vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rudraskha
Summary If the gods flew through the skies of Gaïa, they would seem like Rudraskha – the Great Aeon – the embodiment of the concept of storms, created from the fundamental idea of the power unleashed by storms. It is a single entity, venerated in terror since the first lightning bolts lit up the night sky. Rudraskha is one of the largest known Aeons, so some scholars have chosen to call it the King of the Aeons. While its kingship is quite unlikely, because these entities lack anything remotely resembling an organization, the truth is that Rudraskha’s power is so great that it could just be possible. As a being created from concepts, Rudraskha has always resided in the outer circle of the flow of souls, and only rarely has he needed to appear in Gaïa. However, during the Great War, one faction of Devahs devised a system to attract and control its actions with the intention of using it to lead their forces. Thus, they conceived of a huge metal facility called Rudra Sampradaya, or the Temple of Storms, the largest known summoning circle, which was built on an intersection of ley lines in order to maintain a continuous flow of energy. So the Aeon was bound to the world, even after the colossal conflict of the Devahs came to an end. Rudraskha is also considered one of the Sleepers, a group of creatures of power so enormous that their appearance in the world could be a catastrophe of unimaginable proportions, or even the end of human civilization. At the moment the Aeon still rests, deeply asleep within the Temple of Storms in Baho although its consciousness is able to feel vaguely what is around it. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C. Higher with Exudus Void Nova Name: Rudraskha, the Storm Aeon. The Great Aeon, King of the Aeons. Origin: Anima: Beyond Fantasy Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown (Appeared the first time the man began to fear the storms) Classification: Aeon. Sleeper, Embodiment of Storms. Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 5 surpassed death and will simply fall unconscious rather than dying and 8 destroyed, the Nexus will spawn another Aeon related to the storms., 9 for avatars), Abstract Existence (Type 2, it's the embodiment of the concept of storms), Non-Physical Interaction (Capable of harming energy, elemental and immaterial beings, souls/concepts, ghosts, and even nonexistent beings, such as the Etrien Gnosos. Can also interact with the Noth), Regeneration (High-Low, Any amputated limb recovers within a week if placed on the stump), Durability Negation (With Storm Claws), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Creation (Creates 4 Prisms upon entering Armageddon), Self-Sustenance (All Types), Large Size (Type 3, It's several miles in lenght), Weather Manipulation (It's the conceptual embodiment of storms and it's mere presence creates them), Flight, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Transmutation (Can alter the properties of inanimated objects), Power Bestowal (Can make a pact that allows its power to be used as an Invocation and can make blood pacts to grant part of his supernatural abilities.), Power Nullification (Weapons cannot touch it, it ignores magic and psychic matrices melt before reaching it), Social Influencing (Possesses Persuasion 95), Enhanced Senses (Possesses Notice 80 and Search 30), Extrasensory Perception (Capable of feeling alterations to the Soul Flux, such as supernatural powers being released, and reading one's aura and appraising the state of their mind and see invisible things, such as spirits, magic, or psychic matrices), Limited Precognition (Can sense a storm 12 hours before it occurs), Information Analysis (Possesses Magic Appraisal 280. Can tell if a storm is natural or was made supernaturally.), Magic, Reality Warping, Soul Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Law Manipulation (Magic users manipulate the very essence of reality itself to impose their desired effects onto the world, Can manipulate and attack with souls by using Exodus Void Nova). |-|Gnosis=Soul Manipulation and Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2) (Possesses Gnosis 40, granting him notable control over the Soul Flux and the ability to ignore its influence), Invulnerability , Damage Reduction/Negation , and Immortality (Types 3, 5 and 8) Negation (Those with Gnosis can ignore the resistances, immortality, and damage reducing effects of those with lower Gnosis, as well as damage them through invulnerability, such as the Noth or a Nexus Guardian , and spiritual barriers. Can permanently kill Al-Djinn, Baal, who is reliant upon mankind, and those with Gnosis 40. He can also ignore Existential Barriers and immunities), Resistance Negation (Those with Gnosis 40 can ignore resistances to magic, psychic abilities, and elemental abilities), Limited Mind Manipulation (Holds influance over any air elemental of lower Gnosis than it), Avatar Creation. (As a Gnosis 40 being, it can create up to 4 avatars),Fate Manipulation and Causality Manipulation (Can influence the surroundings and make any outcome and event favorable to him) |-|Magic=Air Manipulation, Weight Reduction, Can give Self-Sustenance (Type 1) to others, Water Walking and Surface Climbing, Forcefield Creation (Can create an air barrier around itself), True Flight, Statistics Amplification (Via Reaction Increese and Speed), Electricity Manipulation, Intangibility (Elemental and Immaterial, which can also be applied to others), Teleportation, Weather Manipulation, Density Manipulation (Can solidify air), Creation (Via Create Sylph), Telekinesis, Can move magic sources and relocate spells. |-|Resistances=Resistant to the following: Mind Manipulation (Has an "Elemental Mind", making it immune to even mental magic that can affect beings that have no minds at all), Air Manipulation,Absolute Zero, Absorption, Acid Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Attack Reflection, BFR, Biological Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Body Control, Causality Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Soul Manipulation, Chi Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Corrosion Inducement, Corruption, Damage Boost, Damage Reduction, Damage Transferal, Darkness Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Deconstruction, Disease Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Duplication, Durability Negation, Electricity Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Explosion Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Fate Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Fusionism, Gravity Manipulation, Healing, Heat Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Information Analysis, Law Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Magic, Matter Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Necromancy, Pain Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Perception Manipulation, Petrification, Poison Manipulation, Possession, Power Absorption, Power Mimicry, Power Modification, Power Nullification, Precognition, Pressure Points, Probability Manipulation, Psychometry, Purification, Reality Warping, Resistance Negation, Sealing, Sense Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Social Influencing, Sound Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement, Subjective Reality, Summoning, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Time Manipulation, Transmutation, Vector Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Unconventional Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2) (The soul in Anima: Beyond Fantasy is the same thing as the concept, and vice-versa. One would need to affect both to affect a soul) Attack Potency: Low Multiverse level (As one of the strongest Aeons, shouldn't be much weaker than The Dragon, and can hold its own against Orochi. Likely comparable to the other sleepers), Higher with Exodus Void Nova Speed: At least Supersonic (Via sheer size. Should be faster than most of flying creatures in Gaia), FTL Combat Speed (Those who have achieved Zen are capable of riding beams of light) Lifting Strength: Class G (Has Strength 20, with Strenght 15 being enought to move mountains), Possibly Infinite (A creature with a Weight Index of 20 is capable of lifting absolutely any mass, as long as he is standing on something that won’t give way first.) Striking Strength: Low Multiversal Durability: Low Multiverse level Stamina : Extremely high Range: Up to one hundred kilometers Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Extremely high, possesses INT 15, with the following intellectual secundaries: Science 35, History 95, Memorize 95 and Occult 125 Standard Tactics: Rudraskha has different battle patterns depending on the amount of damage it has suffered. As with any Aeon, the more damage its physical body takes, the closer it comes to the flow of souls and, consequently, the more its powers increase. |-|The Lord of Storms=At the beginning of a fight, the Aeon mostly uses physical and magical attacks. If it finds itself fighting against hordes of enemies, it also has at its disposal its tail or the wing beats. |-|Living Storm=After losing 4,000 Life Points, Rudraskha is surrounded by storm clouds, leaving only small portions of its body visible as well as the gem on its forehead. During this stage, it only attacks with spells and lightning bolt attacks. |-|The Beast=After losing 6,000 of its Life Points (i.e., when 4,500 remain), Rudraskha openly manifests again, and the battle resumes in the same way as during the first stage, although the storm clouds that surround it are now stronger than ever. |-|Armageddon=After losing 10,000 of its Life Points (i.e., when only 500 remain), Rudraskha’s essence is on the verge of destruction, but simultaneously its power reaches its peak. At that time, it wraps itself in a special dimension generated in its own soul, while preparing to unleash Exodus Void Nova. Although clearly visible, the Aeon is unreachable, and therefore immune to any attacks or supernatural abilities. After five turns of preparation, at the beginning of the sixth turn, the Aeon triggers Exodus Void Nova without leaving its dimension. Upon entering Armageddon, four crystalline shapes appear around Rudraskha that generate the dimension it is hidden in. If all of them are destroyed, it is no longer protected by its dimensional shield and reappears in the physical world, again vulnerable to attacks. The prisms have the same storm power as Rudraskha. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Exodus Void Nova:' When using this attack, Rudraskha spreads its wings, and after staying completely still, its essence creates a vortex of souls. Then, with energy drawn from the souls, it discharges a giant beam of electricity and souls from its mouth. Exodus Void Nova is a supernatural blast with a maximum range of 10 km and radius of one kilometer. During the time Rudraskha charges the attack it can't perform any action, and once the attack is released, it needs to wait one day before doing it again. This attack is generally only used in combination with Armageddon. Note: The explanation on how Gnosis works can be found here. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anima: Beyond Fantasy Category:Tier 2 Category:Genderless Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Weather Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Magic Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Air Users Category:Elemental Intangibility Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Fate Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Causality Users Category:Information Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Soul Users Category:Concept Users Category:Power Nullification Users